life as a pokemon
by blue-hart
Summary: at the V.O.T.E naruto and sasuke prepared to use their final attack to end the battle, upon contact with Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori, caused a rip in time and space witch then drags naruto in to the world of pokemon. well naruto find a way home? and if he dos well he even wont to go home? pleas Reviews!.
1. Chapter 1

**ok i'm new to this so be nice and also i like to thank to people oh got me out her yaoi-queen-nishy and miss gold thay were a big help.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing...**

**on with the show!.**

The deceptions of dream, which take you to unknown places and experience unknown things, would you ever believe it to be reality? Illusionary visions alike, make you believe what you see, feel and hear, but can you even trust your own senses at this point? Deception and illusion prejudice no one, if what you see looks real, would you be able to identify if it was fake, would you believe your instincts, would you ever find your way back to the real world, or maybe, just drown trying to find out, lost in a world that never was.

What was suppose to be a usual day in Kahona

Naruto, sweetly fantasizing about endless bowls of hot steaming ramen noodles served with sliced beef, green spices, herbs, and an all enticing beef stock with such color and texture, made his mouth drooling, stomach craving, nerves crazy.

Though hungry he may be, just as distraught he may be as well waking up to the sound of someone knocking at his door and having his pillow covered in saliva. Shikamaru, waiting at the front of his door, Naruto, quickly noticing the daunting look on his face. Shikamaru had troubling news, and under order of the Hokage, was obligated to inform Naruto and the rest of his squad (though Kakashi and Sakura already knew the situation, this made things easier for him). Shikamaru informed Naruto that Sasuke had left the village the night before to run after Orichimaru, under manipulation. Sasuke went after power, but what others knew, his destruction.

Due to lack of available Jonin, even Chonin, Shikamaru was tasked leader of a reconnaissance squadron of 5 genin, including Naruto; Lee on the other hand being injured due to the Chonin exams, stayed in Kahona to recover. The five genin had well diversified skills and coordination under the leadership of Shikamaru, this made it easier to avoid traps, ambushes, and obstacles that were set up by Orichimaru's henchmen to slow the squad down. Many battles were fought to regain Sasuke, however, each major battle left the small army dwindling. Eventually it was tasked to Naruto to complete the mission and retrieve Sasuke, however by the time he found him alone at the waterfall shrine where the first two hokage statues stand, he had... changed.

Too much time was spent trying to get Sasuke, and during the duration, Sasuke was kept inside a sealed barrel containing Orichimaru's dark chakra that gave him and his henchmen unearthly powers to manipulate sound, terrain, and even their own bodies. Sasuke, now broken of the safe seal Kakashi placed on him, was now full of a new chakra, one that he believed would surpass Naruto, and therefore, Itachi as well (and his want for Naruto). The battle was intense as these two were stricken with rage, madness, anger that they could not control their emotions and chakra. As both prepared to use their final move to end the battle, upon contact with Naruto's red chakra Rasengan and Sasuke's black lightning powered Chidori, caused a rip in time and space.

The distortion was created during the collision of these two ultimate abilities that the rip created a spacial rend and begun to create a black hole for a period of time. Naruto and Sasuke were beginning to be sucked in the hole however, Sasuke had wings (made out of hands? I dont get it either) and quickly escaped the rend. Naruto was sucked into the portal and blasts of unknown sources of light blinded his vision. He felt his body change form, and began to lose memories of his past. The rip in space created another portal to a different world and Naruto was sent blasting out of it through the sky

And now, he was trapped in the body of a gold six tailed fox with orange hair and tails. And not only that, he also had new information in his head about a whole world that came out of nowhere! What else could be worse than getting killed by your best friend turned traitor and losing half your memories, only to wake up, hurting terribly from the earlier fight, and find yourself stuck in an other world? Nothing, right? Wrong!

Now he was slowly dying on some road, and he was more than likely going to go die there. However, fate had a different option for him, and this would be the only time he believed in fate and destiny. A young boy about the age of 10 was conveniently walking his way with a down cast look. The boy himself was about 5'6 with dark blue hair, and a red beret cap over it. He had deep blue eyes and was wearing a blue jacket with black outline, and a pair of black pants along with red running shoes. Naruto didn't have time to looked at anything else, since the boy landed right on the the him knocking him out.

At Lucas house...

it was a...day for Lucas Berlitz. professor Rowan gave away his last starter pokemon and will not be able to compete in the Sinnoh League this year because registration for the league are over...and professor Rowan also told him that the next set of starter pokemon still mite not be ready... Lucas wanted to be mad at professor Rowan but he really can't blame him to miss a filed registration form asking for a starter pokemon and professor Rowan did give him his pokeball's and pokedex in case he was lucky enough to catch wild pokemon. He didn't know what to think. He wanted more than anything to be mad at professor Rowan, but all he could feel was the heavy weight that was sinking his heart deep in his chest. One thought after another, he grabbed the items that Professor Rowan had given him, and Lucas just made his way home. His thoughts were contaminating his mind, messing with his judgment. He couldn't believe how careless Professor Rowan could be with the registration forms. He wanted to forget about everything; Professor Rowan, the registration forms, everything. He was so focused that he didn't realize where he was going. Eventually, he snapped out of it, but found himself tripping over something.

"Gah! hey what was that," Lucas asked he looked at what he trip over him. He gasped when he saw a golden fox-like Pokemon with six tale's The boy then noticed the condition it was in. It had a cuts everywhere, especially two large ones. One on its face that went from its left ear all the way to the edge of its muzzle, and one on its back.

The boy carefully grabbed the injured pokemon who whimpered when Lucas moved it. Lucas didn't want to hurt the poor fox looking pokemon any more then he needed to, so he took out a pokeball and gently taped it to the pokemon's head. the golden fox was absorbed by a red beam of light as it's particles were flowing into the ball closed in his hand as it shook. two seconds later, it stopped and 'pinged' signifying the capture to be a success. Lucas then ran home to get it some help it he reach his house under 10 seconds.

his house was nothing really fancy just a four-story 1930 mansion with 20 kilometer worth of land...nothing much. Lucas made his way to his room he called for Sebastian the family butler to his room he set up a makeshift nest on his bed and released the the golden fox pokemon and set it on the nest and waited for Sebastian luckily he didn't need to wait long because there was a knock on the door with out turning he from the he yelled "come in"

the door opened to reviled Sebastian Michaelist a tall male adult with black hair and red eyes. He dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a tailcoat, and a vest. He has the Berlitz crest on his shirt cuffs and on his tie. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Berlitz Crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler.

"my lord you called" ask Sebastian,lucas wasted no time in explaining his day and how it lead him to the golden fox.

"Is it going to be OK?" Ask a very worried Lucas.

Sebastian smiled at hes charge "yes my lord but I must ask why did you bring this pokemon here instead of a pokemon center?" Sebastian ask hes while bandaging up the poor pokemon "i may be one hell of a butler but wouldn't it have been best to take it to a pokemon center?"

lucas sighed "well I kinda panic when I found this pokemon on the path to the house so taking this pokemon here was the best choice...i didn't wont to risk it if it was life threating"

Sebastian had to admit lucas was right from here to the pokemon center is ten miles and that's not counting the front yard...so he patch up the poor thing as best he could "well I my not be a pokemon doctor but it should do. Just to be safe I'll send for nurse joy"Sebastian then made his way to the door bot stop then turned to Lucas

"I'm guessing that you'll stay with our new guest till he wakes up"Lucas nodded his head "very well young master i'll bring you your meals up to to room then oh and are guest is male" and with that Sebastian made his way out of the room to complete his new tasks. the job of a butler is never done.

the rest of the day lucas stayed in the room with the golden fox pokemon, nurse joy came and gave the nowly reveled vulpix his check up she was vary impressed with Sebastian work on the golden vulpix after she she finish she said the vulpix just needed rest and he should be find in the morning

lucas then glanced at the clock to see it 12:09 at night so he decided to get some sleep He change into his pj's and got in bed and held the bundle to his chest. He lightly stroked the vulpix's head. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He kept stoking until he slowly drift off to sleep.

**A/N so what do you thenk good bad tell me and alsow i'v disided thay Lucas will be starting his pokemon journey in a diferent region if ididn't made it oveis the proplon is i havent deside yet at forst i was going to go with unova bot the new pokemon x & y cam out and other staff to it so what do you think Lucas journey shod start pleas review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**hay i'm back with a new chapter! i was going to wheat a week before i post this but i got don early so here it is and again leave reviews i need them even if it sock it lets me know I'm doing good **

**oh and we have a guest star here today he was in the first chapter but i forgot to ask if you cod guest ho it is but I'm asking know so can you guest ho it is?**

**disclaimer:i own nothing...**

Naruto was in a daze. He felt warm and comfortable where he was and snuggled into the warmth. His pillow was really warm and harder than he remembered. His eyes opened and he saw a chest, eyes moving up he saw a person. Naruto totally let out a manly squeak and backed away from the huge person only to fall off the bed and hit the ground. He cried out in pain as he hit the ground none too softly. This whine cause Lucas to spring up from his slumber. He looked and saw that his vulpix friend was no longer on the bed; he looked down to the side and saw the golden vulpix on the ground, whining in pain. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed and picked the golden vulpix up. "You shouldn't have tried to leave, little guy. You are still injured" Lucas said softly to not startle the golden vulpix.

Naruto looked up at this person. _"Holy shit you are huge!"_ Naruto said.

Lucas blinked at the golden vulpix. "I did not expect that answer"

"_Why are you so bigger than I am?"_

"Because you're a pokemon and I am human?" Lucas said more confused.

"_What?" _Naruto yelled and squirmed out of the blue-hair boy's grip and fell to the bed. He scrambles away and saw a mirror. He ran to it, ignoring the pain on his body. He stood in front of the mirror and his eyes widened. It wasn't a dream, it was real he really was a fox with six tales. **"Damn it I thought it was a dream" **Naruto thought.

Lucas blinked and looked at the fox pokemon in confusion. "Are you okay?" he walked towards it.

He looked at the male. _"Y-yeah I'm okay. Wait how can you understand me?"_

"I can understand and talk to pokemon"

That made sense to Naruto. Wait the boy said pokemon then the now information about this whole world that came to him again bot more clearly this time. While Naruto was thinking things over, Lucas picked up vulpix naruto and cradle him in his arms being careful not to hurt the little pokemon.

"Does that scare you?" Lucas asked him.

Naruto blinked, getting out of his musing and looked at the blue-haired boy which he noticed he was in his arms. Naruto shook his head. _"No it doesn't just kind of weird I guess. Never knew someone who could talk to pokemon"_Lucas nodded, there weren't many who could talk to pokemon and the ones who could, could only talk to one like psychic tip not every single pokemon.

" Do you have a name little vulpix?" Lucas ask

"_Of course I do it's Naruto"he exclaim_.

Lucas smiled "nice to meet you naruto my name is Lucas and i'm... your now trainer" Lucas sad a little hesitant.

"trainer? naruto ask bot the the information about what a trainer is sank in "wait...WHAT!"

I"M VARY SORRY I DIDN'T MEANT ANY HARM YOU WERE BADLY HURT AND I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU ANYMORE THEN NESSARY SO PLEASE DONT BE MAD...BUT WILL YOU PLEASE BE MY POKEMON!

naruto for his part was shock yes he was a little mad at the face he was a pokemon and now belong to someone but he cant blame Lucas he was in critical condition and when in a pokeball their's little movement so caring an injured pokemon in a pokeball is best and and if the rolls were revers he probably do the same plus lucas seems like a nice guy he cod have bean cot by some bastard or worst

after some time naruto finely spoke "well as long as you don't treat me like a weapon i'll be your pokemon sounds fair?" naruto decided looking up at lucas.

Lucas beamed at naruto"Are you hungry Naruto?"

It seemed that his stomach knew what the other was talking about because it made itself known by growling. Naruto blushed in embarrassment. _"I guess I'm a little hungry" _he said shyly.

lucas nodded, "alright I'll take you to the kitchen and we will get us something to eat" and headed out his bedroom. They walked down the hallways, turning right or left when a corner was by. Naruto looked at everything. Every ware he look he he saw art and expensive looking thing's even the windows looked expensive!. It reminded him of a palace's fit for a emperor in a story book. He looked up at lucas.

"_Where are we?" _

"my house. It's a 60 year old mansion with a long history to it" lucas expand.

"oh so this whole house belong to you"naruto ask.

"Sort of." They soon arrived at the kitchen. "Ah we're here" When they arrived in the kitchen they were met by a row of maid's and sebastian they'd all sad at the same time "good morning young master"

"WATZ ZA FUCK!"The vulpix naruto screamed

" hehe...I'm kinda of... I don't know rich..." lucas rubbed the back of his head with one hand while still holding naruto with the other.

" KINDA WHAT THE HELL MAN LOOK AT ALL THE STUFFFF! I WANT STUFF TOO!" naruto shouted in an awesome way must people would when they learn they are in a rich kids house.

"please calm down it's not that big of deal...and beside your my pokemon soooo...i don't now you rich to now to."lucas comfort the golden vulpix thinking Naruto was made.

A half naked Sebastian in his boxers, "Master is your the little vulpix ok?" he said beaming happily.

"(O_O) WHERE THE FUCK IS HIS CLOTHES!" Naruto flailed in lucas arms.

Lucas shrugs all relaxed and smiled, " he does this from time to time its weird but I'm use to it." said simply "oh and Sebastian please pot some clouds on I don't think the other's are at there limit's" lucas said motioning to the row's of maid's ohs nose's are poring rivers of blood out of there nose like a water full ten second later they all fainted from blood lost.

"Are they ok?"naruto ask.

"ya it happens whenever Sebastian gos streaking I still don't know why there nose bleed like that through.

"hay I resent that! And your to young to ever know!" Sebastian then pot on his clothes mush to the relief of naruto bot to the disappointment of the maid's thy finish breakfast parity quickly and mad there way back to Lucas's room wish look more like an apartment then a room naruto was still going on and on about how delicious the food was wily Lucas was getting ready to to head out.

Naruto then relies he didn't know where they were heading and ask "hay Lucas war are we going anyway?"

Lucas pock his head out of his room's bathroom he had a toothbrush in his math wish he quickly removed to abaser his pokemon partner "were going to professor Rowan lab to register you as my first pokemon it's minatory for me to get my trainers I.D so I can start my journey...bot sadly it wont be in my reign bot a new reign is even more exiting! I haven't decided witch one yet I'll ask the professor if he has any regimentations wen we get there" Lucas expand.

Naruto wonder why Lucas hes...trainer (hes still getting used to the idea) canot start in hes own reign but didn't ask naruto was broken out of his musings by Lucas exiting out of the bathroom now that naruto is now not on the ground slowly bleeding to death he got a beater look at Lucas was about 5'6 in hight with dark blue hair, and a red beret cap with the pokemon logo on one side of the cap. He had deep blue eyes and was wearing a blue jacket with black outline, and a pair of black pants along with red running shoes all in all he was the definition of adorableness.

"ready to go"Lucas ask with a gentile smile on his face he seem a bit nerves bot guessing that there heading out on there own it's understandable putting on his fox like grin(literally)with a gracefulness he never know he possess naruto leaped off the bed and in to the air landing on a slightly startled Lucas perching himself on the bluenets shoulder.

Lucas for his part was surprise that naruto decided to jump up on his shoulder making him stumble a bit but beamed it means that naruto trust him! He thought that in the bloody condition he frowned him in that it mite take some time to earned the shiny naruto vulpix's trust bot for a pokemon to perching itself upon its trainer it shows how closed they are it made Lucas vary happy to know that naruto trust him this much already.

With that they made there way out the room and out the house to the professor Rowan lab.

**ya chapter 2 is down i'm still new to writing but i hope i did good on it so what do you all thenk i need feedback i still haven desided wich region so fare it's a tie between unova and kalos so pleas tell me by pm's or by reviews i need them so ya oh and do you have any ideas fore lucas's pokemon team? let me know k. **


	3. Chapter 3

-pokenaru- thinking

ember techniques

**-pokemon- pokedex**

**disclaimer: I own nothing **

**P.S. Todays my birthday today and a AWESOME birthday gift wood be reviews so pleas do so. **

Lucas and Naruto were on the path that led to professor Rowan lab Lucas was happy eating a rise ball wile listening to Naruto rambled hyper actively " we are gonna win win win! by the way what are we winning?" lucas chuckled and said"we going to professor Rowan first to see what you are. then we are headed out to be a Pokemon master." "AWESOME!" Naruto shouted excitedly." "I know right it's going to a tough road ahead so we have to play it smart." Naruto stared at Lucas "play it smart? Whats the fun in that Mer! I wanna just rush and play it awesomely!" ( side note: MER is not a word its a sound)

"well yes but we do need it play it smart some time." "true Shika-chan said that playing it smart can save you ass in a jam."

"shika-chan? "whose shika-chan his your pokemon pal ...or your someone else ...iv been meaning to ask you this but how did you get all bet up? Lucas ask.

Naruto pause thinking over Lucas question "i don't really know...i see these faces but cant put a name to them ...but I'm pretty sure Shika-chan is a friend I cant explain it but I just know does that make sense." question Naruto hoping Lucas wood understand what he's trying to saying.

Lucas gave Naruto a reassuring smile and scratch behind Naruto's ear witch Naruto responded with a happy yep Naruto now knows why Akamaru love it when people scratch behind hes ear it felt AWESOME!.

"don't worry about it nurse joy told me you suffer a rely bad head injure when she gave you your check up she said you might have some missing memory but I'm sure given a little time it will come back" sad the bluenet. (Bluenet: person with blue hair ._.)

"really...thanks Lucas I only known you for not even a day and already you know how to lift a fox spirit."

"no problem thats what are friend's for. After that the rest of the walk was made in a comfortable silence Lucas munching on yet another rice ball Naruto looking all around admiring the landscape all around them till they finally arrived at professor Rowans' lab

**-in professor Rowan lab-**

professor Rowan was in the lab working with pokemon researchers to defeat every common professors enemy PAPER WORK! (Duh duh duuuuhh)...the stack of paper were endless when he was going to finely finish the great evil that is paper work when there was a knock to his door welcoming the chants at a brace at the great enemy of paper work to deal with whoever was at his door "enter"the door opened to reveal the the trainer from yesterday Lucas he believe the kid was wearing the same thing as yesterday but there was a new add on to his clothing a vulpix he believe there was something off about it but he cant put his finger on it.

Lucas was wearing a determine yet nerves smile and wake up the professor and ask "professor Rowan can you register my vulpix as my starter pokemon?"

this was a slight surprise Rowan thought it would take some time to catch a wild pokemon but it should have been obvious with the pokemon on the boy's shoulder, the professor nods "do you still have your Pokedex I gave you the other day?" the professor ask, the Lucas nodded

"have you already scan your vulpix status I need this to properly register your vulpix." Lucas slap his forehead "i completely forgot about the Pokedex!" he took out his Pokedex and then scan Naruto there was a beeped signaling Lucas to look at it as the information of Naruto species appeared

**-Vulpix the fox pokemon, As it develops, its single white tail gains color and splits into six. It is quite warm and cuddly.- **Lucas look from his Pokedex and back at Naru a few times and then to professor Rowan.

"um... professor Naruto is a different color from the picture my Pokedex is showing me does that mean Naru is a shiny pokemon? Lucas ask handing his Pokedex to the shock professor

The professor nodded I now there was something different about this vulpix but this conferment it, the professor then went through Naruto status then the Pokedex beeped again.

**-Vulpix, the fox pokemon**

**-Gender: male-**

**-Special Ability: not recognized-**

**-Hidden Ability: not recognized-**

**-Techniques: Ember, Substitute, Energy Ball, Will-O-Wisp, Quick Attack, Tail Whip**

**-info:When it is born, it has just one snow-white tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older. **

-this is odd?-professor Rowan thought -this vulpix special & hidden ability are...not known which means this vulpix being a shiny not the only rare trait.- the professor wrote a few notes down then handed the Pokedex back to Lucas.

"Your vulpix or Naruto as you like to call him is in good shape other then the unknown ability's hes ready to start on a journey with you but I'm sorry to say even though you were able to catch a rare pokemon like Naruto it's still too late to register you for the Sinnoh League this year do to my blonder..." Rowan sadly sad.

Lucas smiled warmly "it's ok professor Rowan accident's happens I do admit I was a little mad but being mad wouldn't change anything and besides" Lucas then picked up the shiny vulpix Naruto " if you didn't make that mistake I might not have met Naruto here thing's happen for a reason we might not have met now but when it happens we just need to be ready."

professor Rowan listen to Lucas words in great interest Rowan was impressed on how wise and mature Lucas was being "i see so what will you do now?" Rowan ask.

"me and Naru were planing on traveling to a different reign for our journey and I was hoping you had some tips as to where I should go?"

professor Rowan thought about it for a moment and looked at Lucas thoughtfully " how about Unova the Unova League will be staring 2 weeks after the Sinnoh League if you want I can call the head professor of Unova Professor Juniper she's young so she will do a better job in getting you ready then I did." professor Rowan suggested

**A/N wow 3 chapters and as you can see unova wins also it will be awhile before Lucas & Naruto gos on there journey so is there anything you wood like to see I was thinkig that Lucas & Naru wood travel in random part of Sinnoh on a privet helicopter I thought that wood be fun to writ about ho and shod berry(or pearl for some) to be B,F's like in the manga or meeting for the forest time and becoming B,F's pleas let me know with reviews and if you have any idea's to! **


End file.
